


better late than never

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Multiverse #379 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Bonding, Cross (X-tale) - Freeform, Daydream (Shattered!Dream Sans), Domestic poly is portrayed but its just implied so do with it whatever youd like, Dust (Dusttale) - Freeform, FGOD Error, Gen, Horror (Horrortale) - Freeform, Killer (Killertale) - Freeform, Nightfright (Nightmare Sans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Daydream wanted to understand his brother. Now that he does, he wants to rebuild the bridge he'd burned.
Series: Multiverse #379 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> a sort-of prequel for mv 379???? i guess???? a part on how/why everythings kinda peaceful

Daydream stood before his brother's mansion, staring at the imposing mahogany doors.

All the confidence he'd gathered with BB's support — nevermind the fact that the glitch was telling him to do something he himself never would — was falling right off. He debated hightailing it out of the AU, but there was no way Nightfright hadn't noticed him, and leaving now would just be suspicious. Right?

With that thought in mind, he raised a hand and knocked at the door. It sounded quiet to him and, for a second, he doubted anyone would even hear it. But then the door opened with a heavy creak and he could spot Horror's eye in the dim light of the hallway.

He looked Daydream up and down, snorted, and leaned against the doorway. "What an  _ eye _ -catcher," he laughed. "Well then, to what do we owe this… Uh… pleasure?"

"I… came to talk to Night," Daydream said eventually.

Horror's eye narrowed and it felt like he was under scrutiny. Horror, for having such low magic reserves, still possessed a great ability to make people uncomfortable with just a look. 

Either he came to some unknown conclusion, or he was satisfied with Daydream's nervousness, because he says, "Wait here," and shut the door on him.

The next seven minutes were like torture. Daydream debated leaving again, halfway convinced Horror was fucking with him. But, eventually, the door screeched its way open again and Horror held it open for him.

"This way," he says, turning on his heel. 

He didn't even turn once to check if Daydream was following him.

His tentacles writhed behind him. It would have been so easy to stab Horror with one, if he really wasn't paying attention, but Daydream didn't. He wasn't here to fight, wasn't here to weaken his brother.

"Shoes off," Horror told him as they reached a door that was apparently their destination.

There was a pile of sneakers and slippers next to it, haphazardly toed off and left. Horror was also barefoot, as Daydream just noticed. So he conceded and leaned down to unbuckle his shoes. He worried about them dripping his goop, so he set them a little away from the pile.

Horror nodded, almost to himself, and led the way into the room. Which turned out to be the living room, of all things. Nightfright sat on the sofa, surrounded by his boys. They all eyed him with varying degrees of hostility, but Nightfright’s expression was unreadable.

Dust clicked the remote and the TV they’d been watching turned off.

The tension in the room was thick as butter. Horror took his spot on the sofa, the last free one next to Killer.

“Hello,” Daydream said, eventually, when he couldn’t take the silence anymore. What a great start. He still couldn’t sense negative emotions, no matter how hard he tried, but each of them had a positive lining. And the only thing he could sense was protectiveness. “I… wanted to talk to you, brother.”

Nightfright raised a browbone and then a hand, to stop Killer from pulling out his knife. “Then talk.”

“I mean… This would be best alone.”

Dust chortled, springing up. “Like hell’re you being left alone, you—”

Cross pulled him back down by the arm and whispered something that Daydream couldn’t make out. Something that seemed to placate him, though his glare was still scathing.

“If you won’t say it in front of them,” Nightfright said, nodding to the left and right, “then I don’t want to hear it.”

Daydream sighed, socked feet shuffling on the carpet. Alright then. He could do this.

“I came to apologize.”

Of everything he expected Nightfright to do, staying silent with a shell-shocked look was not it. His phalanges clenched and unclenched with soft, squishy sounds that sounded much too loud.

“I…” He had practiced his speech, but not a minute of the hours could he recall. “I understand now. The importance of your job. Of negative emotions. And I… don’t expect to be forgiven, but I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

Nightfright watched him closely,  _ too _ closely. He felt like he was being picked apart.

“So that’s why you’ve been gone, huh?” his brother asked, nodding towards the tentacles that twisted and turned behind Daydream. They squeezed close together when they were called out, and Daydream’s shoulders hunched.

“I wanted to understand,” he muttered.

Nightfright and his boys were having a full-blown conversation with nothing but their eyes. “I suppose you’re looking for some sort of a truce, then?”

Was it too soon to hope? Daydream didn’t know, but that’s what he’d always been the best at, so he did. “Yes. I don’t want to fight you anymore, brother. And maybe… we could be friends again?”

The look Killer leveled him with could’ve dusted a lesser monster. Nightfright, however, looked impassive. Daydream knew that look; it meant he was thinking.

“No promises.”

Daydream beamed at them.

It wasn’t a ‘no.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real. i was gonna rename everyone but i was too lazy and also felt like itd be a bit confusing so theres just Nightfright (Nightmare) and Daydream (Shattered!Dream)


End file.
